


Dead Woman Walking

by EvilMuffins



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Diamond & Pearl & Platinum | Pokemon Diamond Pearl Platinum Versions
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, F/F, First Time, Platinum timeline, aged-up Dawn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-01
Updated: 2016-05-01
Packaged: 2018-06-03 07:25:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6602041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvilMuffins/pseuds/EvilMuffins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was just the two of them now, living in the Pokémon Center. There had been others, at first, up until a year or so ago. Barry, a nurse from one of the centers, even a Galactic grunt who had claimed at a change of heart.</p><p>They were all gone now.<br/>---<br/>Giratina escapes the Distortion World, sickness spreads. Two people take comfort in each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dead Woman Walking

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BatchSan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BatchSan/gifts).



> Even though this is an AU, this story still takes place in Sinnoh.  
> Originally written for Smut Swap, however the recip disappeared.

It had been two years already since Giratina had escaped its realm, spreading _the plague, the infection, the sickness_ \- different people had different ways of calling it, but what did it matter, really, when there was hardly anyone left these days?

By some small blessing, however, the Pokémon remained unaffected. This punishment was humanity’s alone to bare.

Dawn’s Rapidash barreled through a crowd of the dead, it’s nostrils flaring, eyes wild, as it spewed fire left and right, determined to protect the trainer on its back.

The smell of burning flesh was suffocating, and Dawn did her best to pull her scarf up using only one hand, the other gripping into Rapidash’s fur, knuckles paper white.

She could see the Pokémon Center now, coming into view despite the smoke arising from the infected that Rapidash had put to final rest.

 _Nearly there, Nearly there, Nearly there,_ Dawn repeated the mantra over and over in her mind, an attempt to drown out the cacophony of groans and growls, as the sound of her heart pounding in her ears failed to. The mob seemed endless, and the glimpses of pokeballs still strapped to some of their waists made her feel ill.

The door, she had finally reached it. Dawn dismounted, legs quivering, but not before her Pokémon gave a final kick, smashing one last rotted head like a late-November Jack-o-lantern.

“I’m home!” she shouted after slamming and bolting the door behind Rapidash and herself, pushing the barricades back into place. Dawn turned to her Pokémon. “You did great.”

She took a pokeball from its place at her waist, returning Rapidash to its confines.

“You smell like smoke again,” Cradling her arm against her body, Cynthia stood off the couch in what had once been the center’s waiting area. “Some times I think you’ve taken up smoking, and you’ve just been using roasting zombies as cover.”

Despite her attempt at a tone of playful exasperation, Dawn could always tell these days when fear hid behind Cynthia’s words. Two years ago, as a wide-eyed young trainer traversing the Distortion World with her friend and mentor, she hadn’t always been able to.

“I’m fine. See?” Dawn said, shedding her coat, and tossing it onto the couch. She twirled, proving to Cynthia that she was unharmed.

“Did you get anything good after all of that?” Cynthia asked, still not wholly convinced that Dawn’s supply run had been worth the risk.

Dawn began to the empty her bags out onto the floor, Cynthia sitting down beside her. “Let’s see here…We’ve got some Pokeblock, potions, a TM-“

Cynthia laughed, shaking her head with a smile, fond if not weary. “You always do put them first. The world came to an end, but here we are, two trainers to the last.”

Dawn pushed the pile of spoils aside, suddenly serious. “Cynthia, you know that you come first for me. You always have, even before all of this…”

Cynthia placed a hand over Dawn’s. She knew that tending to the Pokémon helped her to cope; Cynthia was the very same way. “I was the reason the you trained so hard to face the Elite Four, it was so you could face me again. I know.”

Dawn smiled, pulling her hand away, and plunging it back into her bag. “I got you something too.”

She presented Cynthia with a notebook.

Cynthia let go of her right arm, allowing her fingers to trace over the gold embossed pattern of swirls on the book’s black cover. “Dawn…It’s beautiful. Thank you.”

Dawn wished that she had had the time and means to buy Cynthia real presents, back when the world was still whole, when she was just a stupid kid. If only she could give freshly cut roses, and chocolates that hadn’t expired two years prior, pulled from dusty rubble.

“Hey,” Dawn placed her hand on Cynthia’s arm. Though she couldn’t feel the bandages through the fabric of Cynthia’s coat, she knew that they were still there. “Is your arm doing any better today?”

“It’s fine, Dawn,” Cynthia said, standing and gathering up some of the canned food Dawn had also managed to bring back. “I’ll start dinner.”

It was just the two of them now, living in the Pokémon Center. There had been others, at first, up until a year or so ago. Barry, a nurse from one of the centers, even a Galactic grunt who had claimed at a change of heart.

They were all gone now. Barry had split up from the group, leaving late at night. There had been a note, or at least that’s what Cynthia had told Dawn, but the group had been forced to flee the Pokemart they been hulled up in before anyone could read it.

The grunt had gotten herself bitten about a month after. The nurse refused to leave her side, and so they had lost her too.

It wasn’t too hard finding enough food for only two, and Cynthia had discovered a new-found talent for cooking. Back when she was Champion, she had never had the time to experiment in the kitchen, but now that Dawn insisted she not leave the center due to her injury, she was free to find new ways to stretch their limited food supply, cooking on the hotplate they had found in what was once the employee break room.

The two blew out the candles lighting the room, turning into bed soon after dinner. With Cynthia still recovering, and Dawn exhausted from her run, they found little point in staying up.

The banging on the walls from the things outside hardly bothered them anymore- if they could have gotten in, they would have done so long ago. Such a long time had passed since people had first started to turn, many of the things were soft and rotted by now, too weak to push through by far.

There were much more important things that bothered Cynthia, such as the quiet sobs that came from the lobby couch where Dawn lay, pretending to sleep.

“Dawn?” Cynthia whispered, not wishing to alarm her.

The first few times this had happened, Cynthia did her best to try and give the younger girl her dignity, rolling over and pretending she didn’t hear. The last time, however, Cynthia could bare it no more, doing her best to comfort the girl.

“Hey, now,” Cynthia said, sliding off the opposite couch to sit beside Dawn.

Dawn sat up, choking back another sob with a little hiccup as she hurriedly tried to wipe her eyes with a musty blanket.

“It’s not your fault, Dawn. There was nothing either of us could have done. Giratina was going to escape no matter what we did,” Cynthia put her arm around Dawn, holding her close, rubbing gentle little circles on her shoulder. Despite the death right outside, somehow she still smelled of lilies. “Gods will do as they please, and this one thought that we needed to overcome another trial, that’s all. We’re still here, and we have each other. We’re doing alright, Dawn. We’re alright.”

She placed a kiss to the side of Dawn’s head then, warm and tender.

Dawn wailed in response, though she made no move to pull away from the comforting embrace of her mentor.

“It’s my fault that you hurt your arm, and we’re running out of medicine. You can’t tell me that _that_ wasn’t my fault! I was being so stupid, and you-“

The banging on the walls and blanket-covered windows grew louder, more insistent, Dawn’s shouting exciting the undead.

With a sigh, Dawn sunk back down beneath her blankets- while Cynthia used only one, Dawn hadn’t grown up in the bitter cold like she had- and Cynthia followed her lead, snuggling down beside her, arms still wrapped round her slight body. Though Dawn had grown just a bit taller since they had first met, she was still nearly as petite.

Cynthia pecked Dawn’s head once again for good measure, before smoothing her long fingers through the girl’s soft, dark hair. “Good night, Dawn. I’m here, I’m still here...”

* * *

 

The next day passed as uneventfully as one could hope for in the zombie apocalypse, the two trainers staying inside for the day, Cynthia writing in her new notebook, Dawn tending to her Pokémon.

That night, Dawn fell asleep without trouble, though she awoke some time in the middle of the night.

“…Cynthia?”

There came no response.

Dawn bolted upright, eyes darting to where Cynthia usually slept.

There was nothing on the couch but her single sheet, bunched to one end.

Jumping out of bed, she called out for her companion, hoping that she was only using the bathroom, but knowing that wasn’t the truth.

Dawn pulled on her coat, jamming on her boots.

“Come on, Rapidash. I’m sorry for waking you so late, but this is important.”

Dawn released her Pokémon before taking a deep breath, and opening the door.

With an explosive Fire Blast, Rapidash cleared the way, melting bodies collapsing before them like paper dolls dancing into a match.

Dawn looked around frantically, pointing her flashlight, searching for any sign. Thankfully, it had snowed some time during the day, allowing for Cynthia’s foot prints to make a trail, not that the line of wasted zombies weren’t just a bit of a clue on their own.

She and Rapidash rode for a time before Dawn spotted a group of the rancid things making a commotion, all milling about and bumping into each other, like a tank full of Magikarp that someone had tossed a single Pokeblock into.

“ _Get away from her!”_ Dawn shrieked like a woman possessed, Rapidash rocketing through the snow toward them.

As she got closer, she could see that there were in fact two groups of the things, one nipping at clawing at Garchomp.

Dawn made for the second group.

“I said leave her alone! It’s me you want! I’m the one who made you all this way! _Eat me!”_ she screamed as Rapidash began wildly kicking the dead ones, skewering some with her horn.

“Dawn, stop! It’s too dangerous!” Cynthia yelled from where she lay on the ground, backed against a tree and separated from her Garchomp, as she attempted to kick the creatures away as best as she could.

“Come on, get on!” Dawn extended her arm- oh if only she weren’t so small!- toward Cynthia.

Cynthia screamed in agony as she stretched her injured arm to grasp Dawn’s hand, hoisting herself up. Dawn thought she was about to lose what little dinner she had eaten at the gut-wrenching sound.

Dawn urged Rapidash to turn around and head back for the center, as Cynthia used her good arm to return Garchomp to its ball.

* * *

 

“What were you _thinking_!?” Dawn asked once they had returned and Cynthia was safely deposited on the couch.

Cynthia had own seen Dawn this angry once before, and it had been at herself for allowing Giratina to escape the Distortion World.

“…Happy birthday,” Cynthia replied.

“…Huh?”

“It’s your birthday today. It has been for, oh, about five hours now.”

Dawn continued to look dumbfounded.

Cynthia laughed, that gentle, bird-like laugh that Dawn loved so much. “I’m not playing tic-tac-toe in those notebooks, Dawn. I’ve been keeping track of the date.”

“Oh,” was all Dawn could manage.

“Anyway,” Cynthia continued, “I wanted to get you a present. You’re always thinking of me, and getting me such sweet things when you go out scavenging. I wanted to give back, I guess.”

Dawn threw her arms around Cynthia, though still taking care to avoid her injury. “All you ever do is give. Ever since we first met, and I was just a goofy sixteen-year-old kid. You always helped me, even following me into that portal to Hell. You’re always there for me… When you left, I…”

Dawn pulled back slightly to look at Cynthia’s face. From the day they had first met, Dawn thought that Cynthia was the most beautiful woman she had ever seen…and also that she would never have a chance with her unless they were the last two people in Sinnoh.

Oh, the irony.

“Cynthia, I love you.”

Leaning over where Cynthia rested on the couch, Dawn placed a kiss on her lips. They had done this before, a time or two, when they still weren’t quite sure what they were to eachother, but it had always been playful, instigated by Cynthia, teasing Dawn for being so cute.

It hadn’t been like this.

Cynthia kissed back, lips pushing Dawn’s lips apart while resting her hands on the small of the smaller girl’s back, guiding her up into her lap.

“I love you too, Dawn,” Cynthia whispered as she pulled away.

There came a pause, the two unsure for a moment of how to proceed.

“Are you sure you want this, Dawn? This old lady wouldn’t want to traumatise a girl on her birthday.” She laughed nervously, a sound Dawn wasn’t used to hearing. Cynthia was usually so confident when it came to everything.

“I’ve wanted this ever since the day we first met. When you gave me that HM, and then the egg,” Dawn paused, giggling at her younger self, “I saw you as some sort of angel, gifting me mana from Heaven or something.”

Cynthia grinned. “We’ll see how much of an angel you think I am after this.”

She guided off Dawn’s coat, letting it slip to the floor, before scattering kisses that soon turned into little nips all down Dawn’s neck.

And to think that she had spent most of the past two years trying _not_ to get bitten, Dawn mused with a snicker.

Cynthia let up, bemused. “What’s so funny?”

“Nothing. I’m just really happy, that’s all.”

Cynthia smiled, attempting to slip her own coat off. Her expression, however, soon changed into a grimace as she hissed in pain.

“Let me help,” Dawn offered, gently tugging the sleeve away from the injured arm.

Cynthia’s limb was covered in bandages from shoulder to elbow, though thankfully the gash wasn’t bleeding through. Dawn kissed the bandage gently, as if trying to heal some minor ouchie.

“You’re just too cute, Dawn,” said Cynthia murmured as she pulled her arm away from Dawn, only to pull up on the girl’s black tank top, urging her to lift her arms.

Only marginally less flat than the day they met, Dawn had never really bothered to wear a bra, just making use of the built-in elastic of her tank.

Dawn shivered, suddenly exposed to not only the crisp air, but Cynthia’s eyes, drinking her in by the candle light.

“Tell me if you need me to stop,” she said, before taking the sweet pink of Dawn’s breast into her mouth.

The sudden warmth combating the chill from the air caused Dawn to gasp as the new sensation shot right down to rest between her legs.

“Have… _hah!_ Have you done this before?” Dawn asked, before realising that Cynthia would have to stop in order to answer.

Cynthia gave a little swipe of her tongue to the girl’s other pert nipple before answering, “There might have been a gym leader…or two…at once. But it wasn’t anything serious! We were just messing around. Being a gym leader, or Champion, you need to let off some steam now and then. I promise it was nothing like what I feel for you. Besides, that was a long time ago.”

Cynthia went straight back to work as Dawn’s mind raced.

Had it been Fantina? No wait, maybe Candice was more her type… She wondered if they were doing okay, all of the gym leaders. Somehow, Dawn couldn’t imagine such strong and determined people succumbing so easily…

 _“Nnn!”_ Her thoughts were interrupted by one of Cynthia’s fingers petting at the front of her panties. Dawn found her self arching her back into the touch.

Though she had done the same to herself at times on lonely nights as a young trainer on her own, it was nothing at all like the touch of a years long crush, turned lover.

“Cynthia, I…” Dawn choked out, with Cynthia quickly taking the hint.

Dawn was incredibly sensitive, overwhelmed by unfamiliar sensation, already near the edge from only gentle touch.

Cynthia guided Dawn down to lay back against the couch, before suddenly realising her own clothes state. “This isn’t really fair to you, is it?”

She worked the top off with a wince, revealing her lacy black bra- likely the spoils of an abandoned boutique they had raided.

“Let me!” Dawn began to sit back up, but Cynthia shook her head, quickly unhooking the bra, tossing aside.

Though Cynthia wasn’t overly-endowed, she was still considerably bigger than Dawn, who felt her face warm despite the late-fall air.

“A little pain feels good now and then. You’ll understand when you’re older.” Cynthia pecked a little kiss to her forehead before plunging her hands up Dawn’s skirt once more, this time tugging at her panties. Dawn arched up, allowing Cynthia to pull the undergarment past her knee-socks, to rest around her ankles.

Cynthia wasted no time, planting an open kiss right between Dawn’s legs.

Dawn cried out. Even if the dead took her tomorrow, this was she would need to die happy, she thought.

Even though she had never had previous experience with this, Dawn could still tell- Cynthia was _good_. The way her mouth worked in little sucks, alternating with broad swipes of her tongue.

Dawn’s heel dug into the couch as her entire body quivered, her head feeling as she were walking upside in the Distortion World once more as one final flick from the tip of Cynthia’s pink tongue drove her over the edge.

“Are you alright?” Cynthia asked, concern genuine as the smaller girl lay limp and dazed underneath her.

“Never been better …But what about you?”

“You’ve done enough for today, Dawn. Let’s give ourselves something to look forward to.” Cynthia kissed her on the lips again, still straddling the girl’s knees as she reached down her own pants, hand quickly working herself up as she enjoyed the expression on Dawn’s face, torn between transfixed and embarrassment.

Her mouth opened in a soundless gasp, eyes closing as she finished.

A little shaky, she curled up beside Dawn, the two lulled by the thumps and snarls still filtering in through the walls.

Soon they would have to travel again- the antibiotics for Cynthia’s wound were running out- but for now, there was nothing but comfort and rest.

 

_End_

 

 


End file.
